Goodbye, My Dearest Love
by XBlackRoseX909
Summary: Goodbye to you, my dearest friend, my hope, my life, my love. Goodbye to you, my last regret, I never got to say goodbye.... KagInu


The Desire to Love

_"Kagome..."_

_"I want to be with you Inuyasha."_

_I know there's a bond between Kikyo and Inuyasha and I can't break that. But I know that our meeting was no coincidence. _

_That was over three years ago_. Kagome Higurashi, 18 years old, Raven black hair, Soft brown eyes, and a smile no one can resist. She smiled remembering the day so long ago that she chose to stay with Inuyasha. When she grasped his hand and lead him down the forest, when he smiled at her as the wind played with thier hair. _He chose a long time ago. _Life for Kagome was really rough, she traveled through time, fought demons all day long, had to take care of an adult sized three year old, a pervert, a depressed demon slayer, and a growing kitsue! And on top of all that had to figure out how to find a job she hardly ever had to be there for. _sigh at least I no longer have school! But then again, I no longer have a reason to leave. Sometimes I need a break from killing things. _Kagome shuddered as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to keep warm. It was December, so Japan was covered in a thick layer of snow. The coldness evaporated into her skin like needles sewing a cloth. _I wish I was in Inuyahsa's haori, so soft, so warm, all mixed with his scent..._

Kagome dozed off, shivering and cold on the fence post where she was sitting. Silver tears slid down her cheeks, as she missed Inuyasha more and more. He was still off at battle, and he refused to take her. She promised to wait for him, so thats what she did. Kagome waited for him day and night. She would never leave until he returned, not for anything.

Sango watched her friend freeze in the cold, watched her shed tears for that idiot of a man, and worst of all watched her fall off the wooden beam she was on and fall into the cold, wet snow. Sango rushed to lift her friend, but Kagome just asked with sad eyes,

"Is he home yet?"

Sango sadly shook her head, understanding Kagome's pain. Sango left to get a few blankets so they would be warm. When she returned, she laid the thickest one underneath them(Kagome had brought it from her time, it was water-proof) and then they wrapped up in two woolen blankets. Sango felt the soft snow cover her head, and then felt it melt. She put the top of the blanket over her hair so it would not get wet and freeze. She watched Kagome stare into space, not caring that her head was uncovered and her hair was soaking wet. Kagome's face was pale and red with flush, she definately had a fever. Kagome's eye watered slightly as she searched the horizon for Inuyasha. He was not there, he would not be there.

"He promised he would come back Kagome. Inuyasha always keeps his promises."

"Mirkou returned already, he said he didn't know where he was. He said Inuyasha had been wounded, but kept on fighting. Why...Why couldn't he just run away. He has more important duties to do other than battle."

"I know, but Inuyasha would never leave a battle. Not when the battle involves Naraku."

Kagome thought sadly of Inuyasha's fallen lover. Naraku suceeded in killing the priestess. He killed Inuyasha's lover, and Inuyasha would never rest until Kikyo was at peace. Her spirit lived on in Kagome, and all knew this. Kagome had become much more skilled and powerful, practically overnight. Her longing for Inuyasha only deepened, and her heart was only broken. Kikyo died willingly to save Inuyasha. Kikyo's last word were"Live my love, for you have so much left in this world..."

Kikyo died, begging Inuyasha to live. Not caring that she was going to die. She finally realized, that was how it was meant to be. Kagome would have come to this world, it was destiny after she died. Her soul, and Inuyasha's souls, they were intertwinded. But Kikyo was not the one, the soul had been right for him, but not her heart. In Kagome's body, with her heart, the souls were right. A bond even Kikyo could not touch was created the moment they saw each other. But Kikyo was not envious, not at all, she cherished everything she had with Inuyasha, and was happy for Inuyasha and Kagome. Yes, she was happy, for the first time in a long time, Kikyo the fallen priestess was happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Miroku..."

Miroku cringed from his wounded as he woke up from his light sleep. His eyes fluttered open as he looked into the deep eyes of his Sango. His hand reached out to stroke her face, her soft skin felt like velvet under his sore hands. His hand reached for the ribbon tied behind her head, and pulled to let the long tresses of hair flow over his face.

"Miroku you've woken up!"

"How did I get here...did I die?"

"We found you passed out three miles from the village."

"Did I...deliver the messge..."

"All you said was that Inuyasha was still out there."

"Good, I promised Inuyasha...I would tell Kagome he...was coming back."

Miroku was in considerable pain. He could barely breath without something hurting him. His ribs were bruised, his hands were brused and beaten, his one leg snapped in two, everything hurt nothing was fine. Yet he still delivered the message, he somehow defied the odds and followed through to his promise to Inuyasha.

"Miroku, don't move anymore. Just rest, I want you to get better, I don't want you to have to be in pain."

Miroku slumped his head back on his pillow. His eyes closed, but his hand never untanged itself from her hair. Sango felt herself being pushed towards Miroku, her head was being pushed towards Miroku's.

_Forgive me Sango, but I cannot contain myself any longer._ Miroku's lips tasted sweet delight at Sango's. So soft, yet so powerful, he kissed with a desire so passionate, so needy for her, that he felt he might explode. Sango's eyes closed and she kissed back, her kisses so gentle for fear of harming him. She broke the kiss, knowing it caused him pain, but he only pushed her back onto his lips. He needed her, pain was nothing compared to how much he had to have her right now. Sango wouldn't have it, she tapped the wound underneath his ribcage and he immedeatly squirmmed to apply pressure to the pain.

"I'm sorry Miroku. It pains you to move, I can't harm you."

"When I get better...will you..."

"Yes."

Sango smiled and left the hut with a beautific smile on her face. Miroku sighed happily and closed his eyes. _My Sango..._

_My Mirkou..._

Kagome sat in the snow. She sat in the cold, wet, slushy snow. It was only fair that Sango to to see her love Miroku, but Kagome couldn't help but feel envious of her friend. _She gets her love here, he loves her back too...Inuyasha does not love me, he loves Kikyo. There's no room in his heart for me, I don't belong with him. Yet he wants me to stay, and I agreed. I know I have to, because I love him . But its hard, to never feel the same kind of love from the person you have feelings for. _Kagome shivered, but she stayed put. Shippou brought her some hot tea Kaede had made for her. It was a sweet tea that had honey and mint in it. The tea warmed her from the inside, and she was grateful. Kagome felt her hair turn to ice, the wind blow against her back, the tears she shed froze on her very flesh. _I don't want this, I hate feeling sorry for myself. But is it so wrong to want to feel love?_

"Kagome-chan?"

"Hey Sango..."

"You are a mess, you want to get cleaned up at the springs? I know a great herbal soap that helps sore muscles."

Kagome looked up at her friend. Her eyes pleaded with her to come, and Kagome knew she needed to bathe.

"Please, Kagome..."

Sango gave a slight smile, and Kagome nodded. Sango left to get their things, and Kagome got up from the snow. Sango came back only moments later with their bathing items. Kagome walked with her friend, while Sango tried to cheer her up. But Kagome wasn't for happiness right now. She just wanted a bath, then dry off, then go back to her slushy spot to wait for Inuyasha. She missed him, there was no doubt to anyone, but being with out him...It was like all the life had been sucked out of her.

"Sango..."

"Ya Kagome."

"Am I stupid for waiting all the time?"

"Yes.."

She frowned,"I'm just impatient," _Or mad.._

Kagome slid into the hot water. She felt the coldness of her skin peel off in layers. Her heart ached though, it ached worse than before. Before she knew it fresh tears rolled down her cheeks like rain. Kagome bawled like a child.

"Why Sango, why did he go away from me!"

"Kagome you know why he didn't take you with him. We're in a war. Inuyasha would never threaten your life if he could avoid it. He wants you safe."

"I don't want to be safe, I want Inuyasha. I'm tired of being defended when I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I just want to be with him. Its been 3 months...3 damn months since I last saw him. Miroku came back over 2 weeks ago, and Inuyasha still hasn't shown up. At least you know where Miroku is, all I know is that Inuyasha's still out there, fighting for his life if he's not already dead yet."

Kagome cried and cried...she wanted Inuyasha and no one else. She wanted to be in his arms again.

Kagome stayed silent the rest of the bath. She hastily washed her hair and face, then got the rags and soaped up. Ten minutes later she left the warm water and dried off. It was freezing cold, but it made no difference to Kagome anymore. She wasn't really alive anymore. She no longer felt the bitter bite of the cold winter air, she couldn't feel the water dripping off her hair and onto her back as she put on her towel. All Kagome could feel was a longing for Inuaysha. Thats all, everything else was zip, nada, down the drain. Even Shippou got the cold shoulder. Kagome hardly even ate anymore, she only ate because she knew if she didn't she'd die. Which didn't sound like a bad thing anymore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was going to sleep on the cold hard ground tonight. She wanted to wait outside for Inuyasha. She would stay loyal as a dog to him, and would wait forever if she had to. The tears slid down her cheeks, the aching in her heart would not subside, and worst of all he still hadn't returned to her. The pain was unmeasurable, and this was only the beginning.

"Kagome..."

"Go away..."

"You can't stay out here forever, Sango would be upset."

"I have to Shippou, I have to wait for Inuyasha, you know that."

"Kagome why do you insist on waiting for him."

"Because he promised me he'd come back."

Kagome hugged the little demon close to her. He brought warmth to her heart, and eased the pain if only for a moment. Kagome wished to God Inuyasha would return soon. Kagome needed him more than anything now.

"Kagome please don't cry, I'll protect you from now on."

"Thanks Shippou, I'll count on you."

"Ok!"

Shippou happily bounced off to play with Kirara,and Kagome smiled slightly at the thought of Inuyasha protecting her. Her heart warmed for the second time today, a rare blessing from the normal aching. Kagome cried herself to sleep again, and then watched the sunset. Life was nothing without Inuyasha. Kagome was remined of him yet again as the red in the sky warmed her like his haori.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome felt warm arms around her. She felt herself being carried towards Kaede's hut. By whom, she did not know or care. but none the less she was there. She opened her eyes to see Kouga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha the..."

"Put me down now Kouga!"

"But Kagome you were in the snow, I assumed you wanted to be in the warm air of Kaede's."

"Well your wrong, I only wanted..."

"...Me?"

"No...someone else."

Kagome jumped out of Kouga's arms and slumped back to her spot on the fence post. She looked so disheartened, so unhappy. It broke Kouga's heart in two to see her so...degrated. Kouga left after telling Kagome how much he loved her, and Kagome said she didn't really care.

_All I want is Inuyasha's love..._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Tomorrow is our anniversary, the day we first met. Today is Kagome's birthday, and I still can't find her. God, where is she, where am I. I have to find her, to tell her I l..._

Inuyasha was beaten against the head with a wooden club. Blood poured out of his head, and dripped down his dirty, sweat soaked hair.

"Half-demon, why do you not ask for death. You have been beaten for many weeks now, and you refuse to ask for death. Why?"

"There is someone I have to live for, someone I promised I would come back for."

"Why do you not want to be put out of your own misery?"

"Because I can't leave her unprotected."

A young girl watched her father beat a young man. The girl was about 15 years old, pretty, with a heart longing for adventure. She was an Ice demon, with bluish silvery locks of silky straight hair. Her skin was a pale cream, and her long tampered fingers held her mouth as she watched this young man being beaten. Her crystal eyes brimmed with tears as the man refused to forget his love. She felt for the man, and loathed her father at the moment.

"Father stop."

"Mioshika, please. I have to kill him."

"No, you release him right now. This is my castle, what I say goes."

The father looked down upon the daughter, knowing she was right. His position in the castle was servant to his beloved daughter. He might be King, but this was his daughter's castle. Not his, his daughter's, so he was obliged to follow her orders.

"Yes Mioshika."

The young girl dismissed her father and ran to the young man.

"I'm sorry they did this to you. It was not under my orders. I promise you that, are you a prisoner of war?"

"I don't know, but you have to get me out of here. I have to find her, I have to find Kagome..."

The princess looked at the young man in her lap. He blacked out on the spot. _Who is Kagome?_ _It must be the love he was talking about. I have to nurse him back to health, so he can see this Kagome._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Kagome...Kagome...Where are you, let me tell you how sorry I am. I want to hold you, I want to take all the pain away. _

_"_Good morning!!!"

"Ah! What the hell are you doing woman?"

"You were talking in you sleep again. About that Kagome girl. You must really love her to say such things about her."

"What did I say."

"How sorry you were for what you did, what ever it was, and how you want to be with her for always. Its so romantic, I never heard of someone who loved anyone like that."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Wanna tell me about it. I'd love to hear about her."

He sighed, figuring this was the girl who saved him.

"No..."

"Hey I saved your live, the least you could do is tell me about this girl."

He grumbled something, then realized Kagome was a topic worth telling someone about. He sighed, "She someone I've loved for a long time, but I nearly lost to a love long gone from both this world, and my heart."

"Sounds like a good story. You must really love her."

"I do."

"I'll she's as desperate to see you as you are to see her."

"I hope not, I don't want her in this pain."

"She's waiting for you."

_I love you as a half demon Inuyasha..._

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

"Where are you..."

_Poor Kagome...She hasn't moved from that spot since Inuyasha left. _

Sango watched her friend cry in her sleep for her lost love. Sango felt like a spoiled child, getting to have Miroku with her while Kagome suffered alone. Kagome wasn't even near who she usually was. She usually lit up the room with hapiness, now it was like she was a different person. Sango's heart was filled with sadness as she watched her friend cry in her dreams. Sango left after a while of watching Kagome to tend to Miroku. His wounds needed to be redressed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, she pinned you to a tree after all that! Wow! I would think she would have trusted you more than that!"

"She was tricked don't ridicule her!"

"I'm sorry...Tell me more!"

"I was there for 50 years, then one day Kagome came. She's from another world, and she broke the spell that was keeping me dormat."

"How?"

"She's Kikyo's reincarnation, she's Kikyo in another body. But yet she's not. Their nothing alike except for looks. But anyway, Kagome unpinned me."

"Wow...Thats so amazing."

"You remember how I told you Kikyo burned the Shikon no Tama with her body."

"Of course."

"Since Kagome was her reincarnation, the Jewel was in her own body. It came out from a wound she got while battling a demon. So many demons came after it, and one got a hold of it. Kagome's a miko so she can shoot purifying arrows at demons and humans alike. Well she shot it at a demon, and the demon had the jewel in its body. The arrow shattered the jewel, and send the shards all over Japan. Thats how we were put together. To find the shards..."

"Did you like her from the start?"

"No, I hated her at first. But soon I learned to like her, and then I loved her. Before I knew it, I was even deeper in love with her than I ever had been with Kikyo."

"sighHow romantic..."

"Thats enough for today. I'll tell you more tomorrow."

"Awwwwww!!!...Ok, but you have to promise."

"I promise."

Mioshika happily smiled. She went to send a servant to fetch Inuyasha's medicine and dinner. She walked down the hallway, and looked out the windows. The sky was ribbed with pink and oranges, it was beautiful. She sighed happily, and went to walk outside. While she was walking down the stairs she heard a scream. And followed the shouts to the outer grounds of the castle. A huge demon dressed in a bamboo pelt was attacking her sevants.

"Leave them be!"

"Why should I princesss, they refused to send for you when I requested. They are merely being taught their lessons."

"You dispicable creature, who are you?"

"My name is Naraku. The most powerful demon in all the world."

"Doubtful, for I know you were defeated by Inuyasha many times."

"So you know of him, the rumors were true. He does reside here."

"You'll be dead before you even catch his scent."

Mioshika's eyes glowed a powerful blue. Her hair stemed from her body, her nails changed into claws. Two weapons appeared at her side, a double bladed boe, and her Father's ice arrows. Her outfit changed from the flowing dress of ocean blue, to a suit of armor. Her hands grabbed the boe from the ground beside her, and she ran towards Naraku.

"Die!"

Mioshika jumped up high into the air and sent the blade down upon Naraku. She aimed for his head, but his sword blocked her. She used the other end of the boe to counterattack, and sunk the blade deep into his thigh. She eyed the demon.

"Don't underestimate me."

Her eyes glowed blue and a burst of water from a nearby pond sent Naraku flying into a wall. Naraku merely grinned.

"Impressive, I did underestimate you. I belived you only to be a demoness, I did not know you were a warrior as well."

Mioshika spent no time talking, she used the oppurtunity to shoot an arrow at him. The arrow glowed blue with her demon powers, and was sent straight through Naraku's chest. His body dissolved, and turned to dust. The only thing left behind was a puppet doll.

"To cowardly to fight me youself. I can't wait to slay you."

Mioshika called back her demon powers. And thus returned to normal.

"Why did he come after me?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat on the fence, and for what seemed like the millionth time today thought of Inuyasha. His long hair flowing down past his waist, his amber eyes drilling into her very soul, the amazingly cute puppy ears that felt like velvet, and most of all the strong arms he used to hold her and protect her from danger. _His haori was like a curtain to shut us out from the outside world. Like a veil to cover our...I don't have the heart to say it._ Kagome grabbed her heart, and lowered her head._ He didn't want me like that, he only used me because he missed Kikyo... He didn't mean it, but I want to believe he did. I want to believe what we had was real..._

Kagome lowered her head even more. Her heart felt even more crushed than before, it felt like it was replaced with pain. She needed him though, as much as she hated to admit it right now, she wanted him so bad. Thats the spell of love, even if they betray you, you still want to show them how you feel. You want to hold their hand while they walk, or wrap your arms around them while they sit, and better yet kiss them when the moments right. Sometimes you let that engulf your being, and lose control of what you thought was your will. _I don't care if he does still miss Kikyo, I wouldn't trade our stolen moments together for anything._

A/n: Its not 'doing it', just kisses or what ever...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She saved you from becoming a demon! You loved her that much that even when your soul was gone she could get to you?!"

"Ya..."

"That's pretty amazing."

"Mhmm."

"More!"

"Oh come on. I'm getting restless, I'd reather go outside and excersise."

"You can't you have to rest and heal. You were badly wounded when we found you, and my father only worsened the injuries. Plus these storied are the only payment I ask for my hospitality."

"Fine. How about the time when I had to save her from the Peach Man."

"The who?"

"Well..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha, why did you leave her behind?"

"What do you mean."

"Why didn't you take Kagome with you? She would have been much happier with you."

"Wars are dangerous, people die. Villages are destroy, women and children's corpses pave the streets. Dead is everywhere, it is not a sight I want her to see. She is too pure for that."

"Did you ever ask to see if thats what she wanted? What if she didn't care, what if all she wanted was to be with you? You left her behind to contemplate everything you know, she could hate you."

"WHY WOULD KAGOME HATE ME!"

Mioshika sighed.

"Inuyasha you might love her, but undeniably you betrayed her many times. You ripped her heart out and squashed it beneath you foot on multiple occasions. But she stayed by you, she didn't leave you. But what if, what if your Kagome was so hurt by you not wanting to be with her, that she drove herself into denial. She could be at the village scared and alone, crying because your not with her. Is that what you wanted! You protected her so much that you destroyed her."

Inuyasha looked stunned. The girl acted like a mere child, but yet had knowledge that surpasses her tender age.

"I have to go."

"But your wounds haven't..."

"I DON"T CARE! IF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE, KAGOME NEEDS ME, AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T GET TO HER SOON!!!!"

"You don't know the way. The village you speak of is far from these lands. The village is in the eastern lands is it not? We live in the high north, in the mountains. You'll never get there with your wounds."

"I have no choice."

"Tell you what, I'll loan you one of my flying demons if you wait until you have healed. You'll get there many weeks before you expected, plus in the long run you'll get to Kagome faster!"

He sighed, his stubborness wanting to fight more for his meager cause. He knew Mioshika's way was best, but he wasn't used to seeing the light on these type things.

"Fine, but only for Kagome."

Inuyasha gently laid back on the pallet. His head rested upon his pillow, an irritated scowl on his face.

"Night Inuyasha."

"Feh."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Inuyasha... where are you...why did you leave me here alone._

Kagome's tears sparkles like diamonds, but as beautiful as the tears were, no one could deny the pain they held. Kagome felt all alone in the world, like she would never be happy again. She remembered all the good times she'd had with Inuyasha. Laughing, smiling, joking, sitting, and just talking...those were the times she remembered. Kagome's hand came up to her lips, she remembered his kisses...oh how she remembered them. So gentle, yet so powerful, so soft, yet so firm, those were her Inuyasha's lips. But was he really hers...

"Kagome, Kagome, quick! The village is being attacked, hundreds of demons are gathering outside our border. We have no time to lose."

She looked pained, glancing towards to horizon, then back at Sango, her heart in limbo,"But...what if he comes..he needs me!"

"Kagome you must."

"Sango, I have to wait for him."

"You can't wait if your not alive."

Sango ran over to the fence and pulled Kagome off the railing.

"Kagome, Inuyasha would want you out of here, he wouldn't want you staying here to wait for him. He loves you, don't deny it. He wants you to be safe, thats why he left you here. That's why he trusted me to protect you, he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

Kagome was dumbstruck. Did he really love her, did he want her like she wanted him. Was she more to him than a replacment for Kikyo, was she...his Kagome? A new light dawned on her, Inuyasha didn't leave her here to be apart, he left her here to help protect their friends. He didn't not want to be with her!

"I have to defend the village, for his sake... Can you grab my bow and arrows?"

"That's the Kagome we all know and love."

"I have to be strong for him, I have to protect what he can't. It's my duty."

"He's proud of you Kagome, I know it."

And Sango was right, in the Northern regions, up in the high mountains, the broken hanyou felt a surge of pride. He knew his Kagome was doing something great.

_Be careful..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_"Kagome! Kagome!," Sango cried her friends name. Kagome had been struck in the side by a demon. Blood was everywhere, Kagome had a look of death on her face. Sango knelt beside her."Kagome...KAGOME!" Kagome was dead..._

Inuyasha jolted out of bed. He put his hands to his head. He was soaked in a cold sweat and his body was shaking rapidly.

_It was only a dream, get a hold of youself..._

Inuyasha flipped the covers off himself and walked to the window. The moon was a half moon tonight and it gave just enough light to see through out the room. Inuyasha went onto the balcony, he knelt on the railing, and he knelt his head down.

_Kagome...You better be alright...I made you stay home so you **wouldn't** get into danger._

Inuyasha's long silvery locks floated in the cold breeze. His gaze was set on where he would be headed when he healed. The mountains blowed his view, but he swore he saw a village, not unlike Kaede's under demon seige.

_Stupid dream..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome shot a demon through the chest. Her powers were so much more now that she had regained the part of her soul Kikyo had stolen. Her power was now fueled by the desire to live, since no one was able to protect her any longer, she'd have to protect herself to be able to see Inuyasha again. She grabbed an arrow from her back, aiming it with dead accuracy. The deamon shattered into a thousand chunks of flesh, scattered on a blood shed ground. She watched Kaede keep a barrier around the village, while Sango, Shippo, and Kirara protected the outskirts. She breathed in deep, wondering if they could do it without Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. She tossed her faithful bone into the air, chopping up demons praying on the Miko.

Kagome was shocked,"Thank you Sango, I didn't see them coming!"

"Its fine, just be on your guard."

Kagome nodded, notching an arrow and sending it into the purple abyss of demons. There were still so many left, she had to do something before they were completely dried of energy. She remembed she had more power now, and tried a little experiment. She placed her hands up in the air, feeling the ancient powers course through her finger tips. She tried to project a barrier to scoop up the demons, and thus purify them. The surge of energy shot into the sky, suceeding in her attempting plot. The familiar pink barriers she'd seen so often created by Kikyo was now created by herself. She was momentarily dazzled by her newfound power. But soon enough she realized a better use for this power.

"Sango, hold them off I think I can protect the villagers!"

Sango looked at her strangely, but nodded at her request. _Wasn't the village protected by Kaede?_

She chanced a glance towards the village, realizing Kaede's power's were weakening. She was too old, too tired, to protect the village by herself. Kagome ran towards them, hurrying through the gathered crowd.

"Kaede, KAEDE!" She screamed for her attention. The elderly priestess looked up from her chant, the barrier letting down, deteriorating by lack of power. Kagome rushed to her side, taking the prayer beads from Kaede's hands. She too began to pray, their spiritual powers combined creating an even stronger barrier than Kaede at her best. Kaede sealed the power in the prayer beads, so the barrier would continue without her chants. She smiled,"Thank ye, Kagome."

The crinkled smile gave Kagome a sense of hope. Kaede handed her a set of arrows from her back, doubling her numbers.

"Go Kagome! You must help Sango and the others!"

Kagome glanced at the hut where Miroku was healing. She wished he was here, his Wind Tunnel could have getten rid of these demons in a snap. She silently prayed for his fast healing, and ran out to help Sango. Sango was already covered in her own blood, her strength draining more and more with each toss of her giant weapon. Shippo was even tired, his fox flames draining him as well. Kirara was up in the sky, her demon's strength proving through. Kagome realized she and Kirara were the only one's left! She wished Inuyasha was here, he was always stronger than she was. Always proving to be the mst powerful person alive, no matter who the enemy. She missed him dearly, wishing now more than ever that he was here with her.

"Kirara! Come here!" Sango cried to her beloved pet. Shippo hobbled over to Kagome, and she scooped him up in her arms,"Kagome, there's too many! We can't beat every one of them!"

Kagome immediately set him down, and reached for an arrow, sending it through a demon's throat,"I know it seems like it'll never end, but some how we've always managed!"

She continued shooting, Shippo tossing tricks into the air. After a second he said,"But Inuyasha and Miroku were there! We lost both of them."

Shippo didn't mean it the way he said it, he didn't mean they were gone. Just not with them. But Kagome was already distressed enough as it was, and hearing the Inuyasha "was dead" only infuriated her.

"No Shippo, you're wrong. Inuyasha's too strong to die, he's that stubborn. He'd never leave us, he cares too much, far too much! Don't ever think he won't come back for his frien-"

But her sentence was cut short by a long talon. Her breath caught in a gasp, pain ripping at her side. Shippo screamed, watching his hero Kagome fall to the ground. Blood poured out, and the familiar buzz of a boomerang was heard. Sango cried out her name, or at least she thought it was her name. The world turned red, and she reached out to claw the ground. Sango was immediately by her side, rolling her on her back insead of her belly. Kagome could feel a warm, sticky, wetness all around her. The air was rusty with human blood, so thick she could taste it. She looked up at Sango, her face in utter chaos.

"Kagome..." Was all she could choke out. Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard, and she knew Miroku had uncovered the Wind Tunnel. Kagome turned, facing the monk. The 100 or so demons left were sucked up into his palm. Shippo and Kirara ran to him, supporting him as he wobbled over towards Kagome. Sango's tears were already fallen, Miroku's hands on her shoulder.

"Sango..my backpack.."

Sango nodded, hurring off to get the yellow bag. Miroku talked to her, trying to calm her down. Kagome couldn't see all the blood beside her, or the rip in her side. She just felt a sharp pain, and that was her only judge of how bad it was. Sango knelt beside her, the medicine box in hand. She was applying a stinging anteseptic, and bandaging the wound. Her face was twisted in disgust, the wound making her gag. Kagome glanced over at her,"That bad?"

Sango immediately looked positive,"No! It looks fine, it might take a few weeks to heal, but you'll live."

The last few words caught her attention. _You'll live..._It rang through her mind. Sango was afraid she might die, the wound was that serious. She glanced up,"Sango, am I going to die?"

Her friends face twisted with pain,"You're too stubborn to die."

Kagome closed her eyes, remembering a time when Inuyasha said the same thing.

_Inuyasha..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Today!!!!??????"

"Yes, geez so impatient..."

Inuyasha glanced down, the marble floors gleaming so white he could see his reflection. His own gold eyes glared back at him, his pout only making the reflection worse. He sighed, tucking his arms in his haiori sleeves,"When are we going?"

Mioshika sighed,"As soon as the dragons are ready."

"Hurry it up!"

She rolled her eyes, walking towards the sky chamber where the dragons lived. The sky chamber was and open air containment center for her beloved flying pets. She whistled her direct tune for Ray, a white dragon that would get Inuyasha to his destination in under two days. She smiled, stroking the demon's long snout.

"This is Ray, the fastest flyer I have. He'll get you to the village in under two days. But once you cross the border, you'll have to guide him, he's not familiar with the territory. But once you arrive, he'll know his way back."

Inuyasha took the demon's reins, nodding,"Got cha."

"Be careful, Naraku's out there waiting for a chance to strike you down.Don't give him that chance."

"You think I'd let that bastard win against me! Not a chance!"

She shook her head,"Don't be so cocky, you know Narkau's strong, maybe strong enough to kill you."

He saddled the demon,"Not a chance..." And jumped on his back. The white dragon purred approvingly, before zipping off out of the sky chamber. Mioshika watched as he trailed off to the village.

_Don't screw up this time..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango wet her friend's forehead, her fever refusing to subside. Kagome had taken some medicine provided by Kaede, but it had no effect. The wound was still bleeding, and the resulting loss of blood was taking its toll on Kagome. Her body broke out in sweat, going through heat flashed and cold shivers. She felt the pain return to her heart, realizing she would die before Inuyasha returned. Her eyes filled with tears, knowing she would never see him again even if he did return. They rolled down her face, as she stared up at the ceiling.

_I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I wasn't strong enough for you, I let you down. And though it doesn't matter, even if all it ever means to you is I wasn't heartless, I love you...my beloved hanyou..._

Her vision went black, as she slipped into unconsciousness...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango watched Kagome slip away again, her eyes dead to the world. Kagome was becoming sicker every hour. At this rate she wouldn't last more than 3 days. Sango smoothed over Kagome's hair, praying silently over the only sister she ever knew. Kagome was family to her, just as Shippo and Inuyasha were. But Kagome was more than that, Kagome was always there with her, to talk about boys, to listen about the pain she sometimes remembered, to help her in finding Kohaku.

She glanced at Miroku, watching his pained look at seeing her face. She immediately rushed to his side, crying at the side of his bed. She felt his hand smooth down her hair, a gesture to comfort her.

"Sango, Kagome-sama is stronger than we realize."

She sniffled,"but Miroku, none of Kaede's medicines are working to ease the infection."

"Its an infection?"

"Yes..."

He smiled,"Only Inuyasha can make her well then..."

She glanced up,"What do you mean?"

"Kagome told me once that people died from very simple infections in her time, because they couldn't destroy things called, bacteria. Which is like an evil force that eats away at your body, and makes you dreadfully ill. But they have a medicine called.. penicillin. Its a medicine that dissolves the evil spirit, and makes people well again."

"Why doesn't Kaede have anything like that?"

"She does, but they aren't as powerful as this medicine."

"But what if...Inuyasha doesn't make it in time?"

"Then Kagome will more than likely die..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha had been traveling day and night, only resting long enough for a few hours sleep and to eat. But now it was early morning, and he was ready to set off. Ray was soundly sleeping, but Inuyasha wasn't in the mood to play sleep games. He hopped on the dragon's back, and clunked his heels into the dragons ribs. The dragon woke immeidately, growling a rustling low bark. Inuaysha wasn't up for this attitude.

"Lets go!"

The dragon stretched out, and started running, then leaping into the air, it spiraled up towards the sky. Inuyash aknew he would arrive today at Kaede's village. He scanned the landscape, watching out for familiar landscape. He notice a long river, and remembering it to be the river they followed the first night he became a human in front of her.

_Damn spiders..._

He shrugged it off, and watched the green landscape below. He knew by the end of the day he'd have her again. He was afraid something terrible had happened though. That dream about Kagome..it was so real. It scared him how real it felt...

He didn't want to find out he'd been gone, and find Kagome hurt. But he knew better than that, she was strong. In mroe ways than one, she was stronger than he was. He had no doubt she could take care of herself, and lectured himself that he would even think something happened to Kagome.

_You're being paranoid. Kagome's too strong...she probably doesn't even miss you..._

His ears fell down, the thought that she didn't care that he wasn't there was disheartening. He wanted her to care, wanted her to give a damn about him. He knew alot of people didn't, and knew he could at least count on her for that. He sighed, watching the clouds go by below. He smelt the landscape, the soft grass and the pine trees. The crisp earth fresh fro a night's rain. It made him feel happy to be able to smell these scents again.

It also reminded him of Kagome...everything reminded him of her. He rubbed his lips together, trying to remembe her lips. Soft as rose petals, with her own taste on them. It was impossible to describe her taste, for it was a flavor completely unique in everyway...

All those times, in the three years they'd known each other, they'd kissed four times. The first one was at Kaguya's castle, the second was on her bed, the thrid was coming back form a battle he'd nearly died in, and the fourth was...

The fourth always made him remember, just how terrible he'd been to her all those years. The fourth was right after Kikyo died, a few days later. She had told him how terrible she felt, and how jealous she'd always been of Kikyo. He'd found out so much about her that day, things he'd never thought she'd cared about. He found out how hurt she'd been when he'd leave to go to Kikyo, and how upset she was that Kikyo was dead now.

She'd thought he'd kill himself...

But it was a dream long gone, a thought to follow Kikyo was far from his mind. Maybe once he might have, but not now. It seemed all he cared about now was Kagome, and that Kikyo was just someone he knew as a friend. He sighed, not knowing where he was going with this idea in his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome felt so hot, like she was on fire. Her body pumped out sweat, and her temperture rose to heights Kaede had never seen. She feared Kagome would not make it to the end of the day...

Miroku was by Kagome's side, watchign over her for anything she needed. She constantly begged for water to rid her of a burning in her throat. Her eyes were so tired, sleep not coming easy for her. He never imagined her being the one to die in their group, he'd never thought any of them could die. But Kagome had always been the optomist in their group, she was always the one who was strong when times were lowest. But once Inuyahsa left, all her fight was gone. It seemed in her mind Inuyasha had finally left her for good, and wasn't coming back. Thats why she so desperately waited for him, day in and day out. She didn't want to believe Inuyasha wasn't coming back.

"Miroku..."

He sat upright,"Yes Lady Kagome?"

She turned her head to face him,"Did..Inuyasha ever say anything about me?"

He understood she wanted to know this before she died, but somehow didn't quite know how to answer it,"He wasn't one to talk about feelings, you know that. But once we did talk about women..."

flash back

_Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku were sitting around a campfire. The girls were off bathing without them..unfortunately. Miroku sighed sadly, wishing he could watch his dearest Sango bathe. _

_"What's with you monk?" Inuyasha said with his mouth full of fish._

_"Just imagineing the beautiful Sango..."_

_Shippo rolled his eyes,"Dirty monk.."_

_Inuyasha snapped at Shippo,"Hey why are YOU here!? You usually go with Kagome and Sango!"_

_"They told me I'm too old..."_

_"Thats what they told me too.." Said Miroku sadly..._

_Inuyasha and Shippo looked at him..._

_"The priestesses in my shrine, not Sango and Kagome..."_

_Inuyasha sighed, glancing towards where Kagome had gone off to._

_"It seems you're interested in seeing Kagome...bathing perhaps?"_

_Inuyasha jumped,"Hey! I'm not a peeking pervert, am I ya filthy monk!"_

_Miroku shook his head no,"It seems I've caught you staring at her more and more, haven't I?"_

_Inuyasha blushed furiously,"What do you mean,"the red on his face proving his guilt._

_  
"Kagome's becoming more a woman everyday, as if she wasn't one at the begining. But I've see you glace at her, watching her body fill out with womanly curves, watching her face become more mature..."_

_Inuyasha growled,"You staring at her monk!?"_

_"Why Inuyasha, of course not. I make these judgements from Sango, since she's only a year elder than Kagome..."_

_"I don't want Kagome in your filthy thoughts, ya hear! She's not yours to think about," he said furiously._

_"Then who's is she to think about?"_

_He came to a dead silence, not daring to finish his statement..._

_  
"You love her, don't you..." He stately plainly._

_He blushed red as a tomato,"Shut up..."_

_end flashback_

"It was more than obvious that he had fallen for you, if not fallen in love with you..."

Kagome was in tears, listening to Miroku's words. He had taken notice of her, she wasn't just a shard collector. He cared about her in more than a sense of possession, he cared about her as a person...

"Thank you Miroku...I needed to know before I..." she couldn't finish her words.

"Don't think like that Kagome, Inuyasha will come for you in the nick of time, like he always has. He has a sixth sense about those type things."

"Its better this way, he can use the Jewel to bring Kikyo back, they'll be so happy together... He'll finally have the woman he always wanted. I'll be gone, so I won't be hurt anymore...everything turns out better..."

Miroku watched as she rolled over, and began to fall asleep. He shook his head, wanting nothing more than to wake her and yell at her for thinking things like that. Inuyasha loved her...why couldn't she see that...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha could see it! The village was in sight! He could see the little clutter of huts, and the sacred tree he was pinned to for so many years. He could practically smell her scent, O' how he filled with joy!!!! He told the dragon to set down, and thanked him for carring him so far. The dragon purred, and took off to the sky, flying home. Inuyasha smiled, seeing the little town bask in the warm glow of the sunset. He began to run to the village, smelling all the familiar scents. He was in Inuyasha's forest, and about to pass the sacred tree. He was so near, he could smell Kagome...

But then he began to smell the blood, and the demons. The air was still stale with the stench of demon corpses. He paniced, praying his dreams were wrong. He raced to the hut, running faster and faster with each step. He rushed past a stunned Sango, and and even more stubbed Kaede, who immediately ran after him, trying to get him to stop. They knew he was catching on to the angst drifting in the air, and they didn't need to have to take care of him too!

He ran to the door, throwing the cloth to the side. He stared...not believing what he saw...

Kagome was unconscious...and the monk was over her, his hands under her shirt...

"You..bastard!!!!" He jumped Miroku, who was completely dumbfounded by his sudden apperance. He slammed into the ground, and Inuyasha heard a screaming Sango behind him.

"You asshole, tryin' to take advantage of her in her sleep, I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He growled as he began strangling Miroku's neck. Suddenly he was hitwith Hirakotsu in the back, making him slam to the floor.

"Sit..."

He slammed into the wood of Kaede's hut, breaking through to the ground. Once the spell wore off he glared at Miroku,"You are a fucking dead man!"

"sit.." he heard Kagome say weakly.

"Miroku was only tending to Kagome you idiot!!!" Sango screamed at him.

Inuyasha picked himself off the ground,"What! What happened to Kagome," concern was wavering in his voice.

"I'm dying..."

He looked over at her, realizing the blood was drained from her face except for a flush of heat from a fever. Her lips once so tender and rosy were now pale. Her eyes, which once held so much life, were completely dead to him. He ran over to her, scooping her up into his arms,"What did they do to you..."

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder,"It wasn't their fault, I would be dead already if it wasn't for them."

"What happened?"

She lifted up her shirt's side, showing him the bandages wrapped on her waist, with blood staining the right side. His face went completely white, realizing what happened.

"A swarm of demons came, and I wasn't looking...I'm sorry.."

By now, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede had moved somewhere else, knowing Inuyasha would want privacy with Kagome for the moment. He glanced, just to make sure they were gone. They were...

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..I was just.."

But he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. His hand moved to her face, rubbing her hot cheek,"Don't apologize...please."

She nodded, and felt tears come to her eyes. She wouldn't die without seeing him one last time, her wish had come true. SHe gazed into his golden orbs, seeing the pain in them, wishing she could make them happy again.

"Now you can be with Kikyo, you can bring her back with the jewel...good-bye...my love..."

He began to speak, but her eyes became lifeless and her grip on him became limp...she spoke so drastically, as if it was her last breath,"Inuyasha...ask Miroku..antidote..."

But her words were gone, as she slipped into an unconscious state again. He wanted to scream to her to wake up, but held back, knowing it would do no good in his situation. He then ran out to were Miroku was resting against a tree.

"She said you knew an antidote! Where the hell is it!"

He looked up at him, understanding the urgency of the situation,"Penicillin, its in her time. Thats why we haven't gotten it already. Ask her mother, or better yet, take Kagome with you!"

Inuyasha nodded, and ran back into the hut. In a few seconds he carried a knocked out Kagome in his arms, ready to take her through the well. He caught sight of it, and jumped in a split second later. The blue ground engulfed them, sucking them into a blue abyss. He held her close, as he felt the other world start to materialize. The sensation was numb, as he hit the cold hard ground, feeling the cold winter air biting through his kimono. He ran towards the house, where Kagome's mother had a cheery disposition on.

"Hello Inu-" But her words were cut short as she saw Kagome pale in his arms, his face looked paniced.

"Medicine, she said...penicillin...or penecillion or something."

"An infection!?"

"Yes, I wasn't there when it happened, she couldn't get here sooner."

Kagome's mother looked at her with a pained expression, smoothing away her daughters bangs. She watched her pale face move in a quiet sleep. She finally gathered up the courage,"We have to get her to a hospital, now. Penicillian won't work just as a medicine, she needs hospitalization as well."

Inuyasha nodded,"Where can I find this 'hospetal'?"

"No, I must take her in the car, you'd only bring more attention to yourself. Put Kagome on the couch, and go to Souta's room and grab a hat. Lok for the modern clothes Kagome bought you, they're in his closet, and hurry downstairs."

Inuyasha nodded, and headed up the stairs. Leaving Mrs. Higurashi and her daughter alone. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were sad and pain, watching her daughter dying before her eyes. But that world...it was her world, and she would go back even after she was hurt so bad. She would go back the moment she was well enough, and wouldn't come back until supplies ran low. She knew someday Kagome wouldn't return from that world, and had seen long ago the reason why. She was head over heels for Inuyasha, completely in love with him for what seemed like forever. She could tell Inuyasha loved her daughter dearly, and knew he would take better care of her than she herself could, but she still didn't want to see her little girl grown up just yet, althought she had a feeling she soon would have to...

"I'm back, lets go!" Inuyasha called as he shuffled down the stairs. His long silver hair clashing against the deep blue of the polo shirt she had gotten him. His blue jeans scuttered on the floor, his flip flops secure around his toes. She sighed, seeing the reason why Kagome found him so attractive.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, gently of course, and hurried to the door. Mrs. Higurshi opened the car door for him, helping him into the back seat. She go tin the front seat of the driver's car, and punched the gas. It vroomed to life, and shocked inuyasha enough that his fce changed expressions. Mrs.Higurashi pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, whats your emergency?"

"My daughter, she needs the emergency room, but I'm taking her myself. I need medical units waiting for me at LeBonour Children's Medical Hospital. Tell them its Doctor Higurashi!"

"Yes ma'am, they'll be units waiting for your victim. What does he or she need?

"IV, Gluose, Penicillin, Bed, cloth and towels, bandages, anteseptic, all the thing needed for an extremely infected wound."

"Yes ma'am, units will be waiting."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mom with a new light. She was a healer, no wonder Kagome knew so much meidcal stuff and carried around that first aid box. Kagome's mom hit the throttle, going through a red light. Inuyasha slid to the right, trying to stop himself from crushing Kagome. His face was almost a comical panic, but the situation was definately not one to luagh about.

"Inuyasha, the strap at the corner of the seat, put it around you and then put the metal part in the slit near the red button at the bottom of the seat."

He frantically looked around from the device Mrs.Higurashi spoke of. He finally buckled in, still not sure of the simple straps ability to hold him in place. But as Kagome's mother took another sharp turn, he realized the efficiency of the strap...

Soon enough a brown building was in sight, with lots of windows and doors, and people going in and out. There was a big red '+' on the side of the building, just like on Kagome's first aid box. He figured this must be the hospital. Kagome's mother drove straight into a paved road to the side. There were alot of people waiting around with strange bags filled with water, and knives and all sorts of things he'd never seen before. Soon Mrs.Higurashi parked the car,"Inuyasha, carry Kagome to the white bed, and set her there."

Inuyasha nodded, and slipped arms under Kagome's knees and back. He carried her out of the car, almost tripping from the effort to get out. Finally, they were free of the door, and Inuyasha tenderly laid Kagome down on the white mat. He took a quick gaze at her face, noticing how incredibly peaceful she looked...

_Please don't die..I need you..._

"Inuyasha come on!" Mrs.Higurashi called.

He nodded following her along with the men and women in colorful loose clothing. Te inserted a needle into Kagome's arm, that of which was connected to a bag of water. Were they trying to dilute the evil inside her? He didn't care to congigate the answer. Suddenly Mrs.Higurashi stopped, and put her hand up into a hault,"Inuyasha, you can't go where we're going, you have to wait in that room,"she pointed to a glass door, magically opening when stepped in front of. There were people in there, all with worried faces. He didn't want to go, he so desperately wanted to be beside her. But he knew that Mrs. Higurashi knew what she was doing, and that he didn't. In a more sensible act than he was expected of, he walked without another word to the waiting room, sitting in an isolated area away from the clutter of people. He watched the herd of healers run into another opening door, and watched as the steel doors shut, cutting him completely off from her...

If you've never been in a waiting room by yourself, then you don't know how terrible uncomfortable it is. A bunch of depressed people, old, young, middle aged, all with looks of deep dispair in the deep fold of their face. But most peopel were not alone in thier grief, most had some companion or relative there with them, to easy the pain or hold them close. But he was alone, completely abandoned in a world not of his own. He looked at a pile of skimpy books near the chair he sat in, and picked one up. The cover said 'Science and Medicine', and he assumed that it had something to do with being in a hospital. He skimmed through a few pages, but put it back down, for it would not ease his restless mind. He worried, more than he ever thought a person worried about someone.

Was she hurt too much, was she in pain, had she awakened, would they be able to cure her, did she truely love him or was it just the sickness talking? So much was jumbled in his mind, he preferred not to think. He knelt his head towards his knees, trying to find some way to entertain himself in a sea of boredom and misery.

"Hello," Said a sad voice.

He looked up, seeing a young woman, late teens, with long straight black hair. Her golden eyes shocked him, for he had never had a chance to stare into a pair of gold eyes, besides his half-brother's lifeless cold one. She had a sad smile on, a pittiful attempt to being cheeriness into the situation.

"Hi," He said meekly.

"Do you mind, if I sit?"

He shook his head no, and she sat beside him. There was an akward silence, before she finally looked over at him,"What happened?"

He looked at her oddly,"My...,"He tried to remember the word,"Girlfriend, got hurt, and it got infected..."

"Oh, thats terrible. Is she really sick?"

"She could die at any moment, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"My mother was hurt once, she was stabbed by a mobster, and the same thing happened. She said she was fine, but it got terribly infected. She went into a state wehre she would pass out, and then come back in a few hours. She was so near death. But luckily my Dad got her here just in the nick of time. She says it was a miracle..."

"Where was your dad?"

"It was a long time ago, before I was even born. So it doesn't make much of a differnce to me."

He thought that an odd answer,"What happened to you?"

"My cousin is sick, she has a benign tumor at the nape of her neck. She's in surgery, but the doctor had the best outlook, and had serious doubt about complications. But I still just want her to get well, I miss her."

Inuyasha looked thoughtful,"I understand how you feel..."

Someone called a name, he didn't catch it, and the young girl stood up,"Well it was nice talking to you. I hope your girlfriend gets better, and it all turns out ok."

"You too..."

She left with a young looking man with a long sweeping braid of jet black, and a young woman who's face was turned away, but her hair was a ebony black. He smiled, feeling better about his situation, having a more positive outlook on it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Someone called his name...

"Inuyasha, wake up!"

He opened his eyes, seeing a happy Mrs. Higurashi smiling at him,"She's fine, the bacteria's all gone. All she needs to do is heal."

Suddenly he was wide awake, looking at her with disbelief. No way, no freaking way she was cured that fast.

"I have to see her!"

"Of course, come on I'll show you to her room."

Inuyasha went down a few wide hallways, trying to find Kagome's scent. He knew it was there, he could smell it just faintly, but the smell of antiseptics and medicine was so overwhelming he couldn't track her scent. He followed Mrs. Higurashi to one of those steel doors that open. She pushed a button labled 4, and the door split open from the middle. She walked in, and so he followed. The doors closed, sealing them inside. He paniced, wondering what was going on. Soon the ground shook beneath him, and he had the sensation of being pulled up. He grabbed a handrailing, holding on for dear life.

"Relax Inuyasha, nothing's happening."

Suddenly the sensation stopped, and the doors popped open. He ran out, staring grimly at the shiny steel doors. They walked a few paces down, and Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. He walked in, gazing at Kagome in utter wonder. Her once ash gray cheeks were now flushed with fever, but her face had color again. The blue around her eyes was much less than before, and her lips were once again a rosy pink. His heart swelled when he saw her again, seeing her in such an utter state of serenity...

"I'll leave you two alone.." And the door was shut behind him.

He didn't know quite what to do, so he just stood there a moment, gazing at her, taking in every inch of her. The blue bed sheets covering her lower half, the white layer under neath. The soft pillows her head was set on, the flowers at her bedside. An artist would have painted it, a photographer would have snapped a photo, a poet would have writen a new piece on it, but he just wanted to disturb it, he wanted her alert and awake, he wanted to tell her how worried he was, and how deeply he loved her. He brushed his hand against her hot cheek, feeling its softness under his fingertips. Her eyelids fluttered, her long lashes opening up her confused rich brown eyes. She looked around, then finally realized what she had felt was a hand. She looked up, finding a handsome face smiling at her, all the warmth in the world returning to her heart.

"Inuyasha..."

He knelt down beside her bed, taking her hand,"Yes, Kagome..."

"I had the craziest dream about you..."

"What happened," He replied in a tone he'd never used before. It was sweet, and caring...

"Um...just you said something crazy, and I..." But his eye conveyed something much deeper than curiosity...

Love...

"What did I say?"

"Nothing...forget I mentioned it..."

"What did I say, Kagome?" His tone a little irritated...

"I can't remember..."

He gave a crooked smile,"Convienently enough, I haven't..."

"What?"

He leaned over, whispering into her ear,"I love you..."

Her eyes popped open, and she stared at him,"You...you what?"

"Do I really need to repeat it?"

She just stared at him in awe, wondering how...how could he? How could he love her, a simple girl obssessed about her schoolwork, who shot arrows and looked like a perfect woman, but was far from one herself. How could he choose her, was it because Kikyo was dead? Was she a second place trophy?"

"Its because Kikyo's gone, isn't it. I'm her replacement..."

She glanced downwards, knowign the answer would be a pittiful answer completely unsatisfactory for her...

" 'Feh' you think I'd ever do that!? Consider you a second place!? The main reason I could never tell you was because I was bonded to Kikyo. I promised her to follow her into death, and how could I break a promise like that! But...for what ever reason, she let me go, which allowed me to come for you..."

"You are such a liar," She said angrily.

"You call me a liar, after I nearly died to come back to you! After the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing you again! My entire world has revolved around you since the day I met you. But I was to blind to recognize it as love, for I was so shadowed to what love really was. Love is not understanding pain, or segregation, love is what its like to feel light and happy when you're with that person, when you have complete trust in them, when they depend on you for so much more than you ever thougth possible. Love is that light and fluffy feeling in your gut everytime you began to think about that person. I love you, and I'm going to tell you that until you finally believe me, because I want you. You and your stubborn ways, and your backtalking, and your bigheadedness, and your smile, and laugh, and everything...damn it! Don't you understand!? "

Her eyes were shining bright with tears, and her wet cheeks shined in the dimly lighted room. His hand swept through her hair, and she rubbed her face against it, then cupped it in her own,"I never...I always thought I was just a jewel shard detector..."

"Never, you were never that to me..."

"I guess I'm just-"She choked back a sob,"so happy..."

He leanded his forehead against hers, still running his fingers through her locks...

"I love you too..."

His mouth swept over her's, lightly suckling the rosy petals he'd so often longed to kiss. Her own lips kissed his, enjoying the feeling of true love's first kiss...enjoying the feeling of love's warm embrace...enjoying the feeling she'd only had occasion to dream of...his love...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a/n

This story started out 2 years ago, when I was going through a rough stage in my life, where I had nothing but unhappiness. My life was completely broken, and I couldn't even speak to the man I love. Then I began to concoct a story, and I used my real life pain to convey Kaogme's in the begininning of the story. But while Inuyasha was in Midoriko's castle, I stopped writing. Now two years later, I decided to finish this story, and post it as a one shot. It's taken a year of work from two years ago, and 2 months work of this year. So I hope you enjoyed it, and you know..if you didn't I'm sorry...But I hope you did!


End file.
